So You Think You Can Race?
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: Haruka had hoped to race Usagi or Minako at the arcade, but neither were to be seen. One shot.


**A/N: In my opinion, not my best writing, but then again, it was something different. Less sensual for once with these two. Hope you enjoy this short story!**

"Hey, Michiru, let's stop here for a bit," the tall blonde nodded towards the arcade as she and her partner were headed home from school one afternoon.

Michiru sighed as they stopped. "We've been stopping here a lot lately," she noted aloud.

"I can't help it; the game relaxes me," Haruka shrugged as she led Michiru into the Crown Arcade.

"Oh?" Michiru raised her eyes. "Or is it that you like to show off to those girls?" She was implying the girls they had met recently. They saw Usagi and Minako in there more than the others, though.

Stepping inside the arcade, there was no sign of any of the girls, and Michiru noticed Haruka's face fall a little, and she smirked. "What's the matter? Don't get your daily flirting in?" she teased.

This startled Haruka, who blushed. "Eh? N-no…I just was hoping to race one of them."

"Flirt," Michiru muttered.

There was a silence before Haruka stretched her arms behind her head and said, "Well this is boring; there's no one to race me. Let's go home."

"Oh? No one to race you, huh?" Michiru gave Haruka a sly look that made her raise her eyes.

"Eh? Michi, what are you saying?"

"Sit down," she responded coolly, pointing to one of the game's driver seats.

"M-Michi, you can't be serious. You never play!" She was thinking surely she would only humiliate her. These things took practice.

"Oh, but I am, now sit," Michiru pulled Haruka by her tie and forced her to sit.

Haruka blushed hard, but nodded, swinging around in the seat. She pointed out the controls to Michiru explaining how to work the game. It was very simple, but it still took skills. And while Michiru was an excellent painter and violinist, Haruka wasn't sure if she would be as skilled at this, especially her first time racing.

The change was inserted and the game had started. Haruka comfortably started to accelerate. This was where she was most comfortable, real life racing aside; she loved the thrill of going fast. She glanced over to Michiru, who looked so graceful driving her car. Her foot was barely touching the accelerator and her hands so daintily held the wheel. Haruka chuckled to herself, turning back to her screen instantly focusing on the game. There was no way she could race well with a stance like that.

A crowd of people started to form behind the two girls and there were voices to be heard.

"Wow, so cool!" one said.

"Look how fast she's going!" another exclaimed.

"Wow, she sure is. She's already lapped her twice now!" a third voice said.

Haruka smirked at the cheering. _I see some of my fans have arrived,_ she chuckled to herself, but not breaking focus. She accelerated even more, showing off. She wasn't going easy on Michiru. She couldn't just let her win. Then she'd have something over her for no reason.

Once the race was over, Haruka didn't even wait a moment before turning jumping out of her seat and standing in front of the crowd, expecting the girls to start crowding her, but when they didn't, she looked over confused to the direction they were going. Michiru? Weren't they just cheering her on?

Michiru still remained in her seat, giggling politely into her sleeve. "What's the matter, Haruka?" she turned to her girlfriend with a sly smile on her face. Haruka wheeled around and looked at her screen and saw the big letters flashing "LOSER" on her screen and turned white faced, staring wide eyed. "W-what? It couldn't be!" Haruka looked back and forth between the two screens, completely baffled.

"Michiru-san!" came a familiar voice, and a bun-headed blonde ran over, pulling another blonde with her.

"Eh? Buns, you didn't see that, did you?" Haruka asked exasperatedly.

Usagi completely ignored Haruka, too star struck by Michiru, was simply sitting in her seat, straight faced and calm, her eyes closed. "Michiru-san, you're so cool!"

"Yeah, she beat Haruka, the best race car driver ever!" Minako agreed. "Michiru can do anything!"

"Can we go home now?" Haruka moaned a little.

Michiru stood up and looked to Haruka. "What's the matter? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Haruka shrugged. "I…I just don't like all these girls all over you!"

Michiru chuckled and rolled her eyes a little. Her eyes widened suddenly when all of the girls started asking to race with her. She held a hand up calmly and shook her head. "We need to get going," she responded. "Have a good day, girls," she smiled and grabbed Haruka's arm and drug her off.

"A-ah, ow, Michi," Haruka complained.

"Hush," she said back.

There was a silence as they walked out of the arcade before Haruka said, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Enjoyed what?" Michiru asked calmly.

"Beating me, of course. You think you're something don't you?" Haruka teased.

"I simply did my best."

"It was just beginner's luck, you know."

"Oh?"

"Of course. How could you possibly beat me? I've had practice! I'm the best racer out there," Haruka grinned.

"Oh, are you now? I'd like to challenge that," Michiru turned to Haruka with competition in her eyes.

"Michiru, you look so scary."

"Do I?" Michiru giggled and let go of Haruka's arm and took off running a bit ahead of her, playfully. When Haruka didn't run after her, Michi turned around to her and said, "What's the matter? Scared I can outrun you, too?" she winked.

Haruka sighed and ran after Michiru, amused, but determined.


End file.
